


have a nice day3

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 产乳生子（虽然还没生）这章没什么内容，就是一些奶制品相关（？）





	have a nice day3

“呃……！”

鸣人差点跳起来，他目瞪口呆地看着自己的胸口，带土把左手的手套咬下来，皱着眉头腾出手去拿纸巾，擦的动作有点粗暴，鸣人嗯哼了几声，他觉得自己的乳头好奇怪，有生之年都没有这么敏感过，好像突然变成了性器官，气氛因为他不明不白哼唧的这几下变得很诡异。

鸣人低着头，他认真地注视着自己胀鼓鼓的乳房，比色诱术的时候小很多，但是又比正常的胸肌大很多。

带土擦得差不多了，把纸巾揉成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。或许因为肚子里的小东西月份还不足，那些奶液只流了一小会就自己停了。鸣人用食指沾了一点放进嘴里，感觉怪怪的。

带土盯着他把手指含在嘴里，好一会问，“甜吗？”

“不知道怎么说……”鸣人挺了挺胸，“你试试？”

“严格意义上，”带土咳嗽了一声，鸣人发现他有点脸红，“春野樱跟我说过了，头三个月不太稳定，我们不可以做那种事情。”

“吸一下又不会怎么样？”鸣人认真地说，“反正我有点涨涨的。”

“……好吧。”  
带土妥协了。

鸣人挪了挪，挺直背脊，用手托着乳肉的下部，把它挤成一个隆起的半圆形，乳孔被他挤的颤了颤，顶部溢出白白的一团液体，带土低头慢慢地张嘴，把它含了进去。

鸣人稍微加重了挤的力道，他看不见乳头的情况，只通过感觉感到有一些短促的奶水在往外涌，再加大力道就会觉得痛，满打满算也没多少奶，或许因为他是个男人吧。带土倒是不太介意的样子，鸣人的视角能看见他皱着的眉头和低垂着的黑色睫毛，还有正在小心吸吮的嘴。他没有重重的，只是温柔地把乳头包住，轻轻地舔弄。

感觉好明显。  
鸣人一直体感很敏锐，之前乳头被捏也会觉得很刺激，现在只是舌头在上面碾他就觉得浑身发毛，腰部一下就变得软绵绵的，过电一样的性快感在小腹中鼓动。

“别紧张……”  
带土松开了嘴，两个人满脸通红地大眼瞪小眼，鸣人急促地喘了几声。带土又拿了一张纸巾，不过这次是用来擦嘴边的奶渍，“没事。”他说，“很甜。”

“嗯，噢……”  
鸣人颇有些意乱情迷了，他的手指紧紧地攥着床单，现下奶水好喝与否已经不是他考虑的重点。本来不应该只是这样就失了理智，只是不知怎的，好像身体里突然烧了一簇火，他犹豫着说，“我们能不能……”

带土深深地看了他一眼，接着帮他把掀起的渔网衣又拉了下来，“忍忍，前三个月禁止性行为。你身体激素会很乱，会比以前更有感觉，但还是要忍耐。”

“啊？”鸣人攥住带土的手腕，他的眼睛蒙着一层水光，“可是我真的有点……”

带土不再说话，转而抓住他的手指带到小腹以下那块区域。鸣人一下子就摸到了那个……

“……”  
鸣人的太阳穴跳了跳。

“你以为我不想吗？”  
带土声音嘶哑地说，他的眼睛颜色变得如此之深，像铁笼摇摇欲坠的野兽，勉强依着最后一点理智说，“乖，睡觉。”

TBC.


End file.
